


Snapblat

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barrisco - Freeform, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Shenanigans, Snapchat, Social Media, flashvibe, fvsummer2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken shenanigans lead to incorrect snapchat usernames, which ultimately leads to adorably awkward flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapblat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd again by the lovely TurtleLady17! :D

“Bottom of the ninth, 20 seconds left in the fourth quarter, timers running out; will Barry Allen make the winning shot for his team and bring home the gold?” Wally narrated their beer pong game, slurring his words and his metaphors.

Barry steadied himself from across the table, narrowing his blurry vision on the final remaining cup in front of Wally.

Linda and Iris snapchatted the final throw, everyone’s breath catching at the toss. A loud cheer erupted as the ball sank into the cup, ending the game with Barry as the victor.

“Nothing but net!” Barry whooped, throwing his hands up.

Wally laughed along and downed the drink. It had been a close game and all four of them had played a couple rounds, resulting in glassy eyes, slurred speech, and warm cheeks. They were celebrating Linda’s raise at CCPN; she had invited them over and provided drinks for the small party.

Iris and Barry plopped over on the couch while Wally and Linda went to the kitchen to fix more drinks. Barry was changing the music while Iris was snapping selfies. “Oh, Barry! Didn't you say you- you-” a hiccup interrupted her train of thought. “Umm, got a snapblat?”

Barry gave her a quizzical look before they both fell into a fit of giggles. “A what?”

Iris made a show of trying to put on a straight face and clear her throat, “A snapchat.” Then her sober look cracked into a crooked smile again.

“Oh yeah! I haven't figured it out yet. You just like…” He reached over to her phone which was still open on selfie mode and tapped the circle, holding it down, “hold this down or?” Iris giggled at him right before the video stopped.

They watched it replay a few times, laughing at their drunken faces. “I'll send it to you!” She exclaimed excitedly. “What's your username?”

Barry tried to remember, “uh, trekkie4life.”

She gave him a look with a popped brow and laughed again as she typed in “trekkie4lyf”. “There! Ima send you all kindsa stuff now.” They laughed together as Wally and Linda returned with more drinks for everyone. 

~

“Go up there! You know you want to!” Caitlin nudged Cisco with her foot under the table.

“Psshh, yeah right. There's no way I'm going up there.” Cisco said, looking up to the karaoke stage where Jesse was currently belting “Out of this World” by Britney Spears.

He tried to find his straw with his mouth, searching for too long before looking down and using his hand. “What did you order us again?”

“Long Islands,” Caitlyn said with a smirk and big eyes, hoping Cisco wouldn't ask what was in them.

“Damn, girl. I've had like two and I'm already wanting to dance.” He couldn't help his shoulders shimmying to the beat or wiggling his hips in his seat.

Suddenly he heard a big click and looked up at Caitlyn who had her phone camera aimed at him. “Uh, what are you doing, ma'am?” He asked, reaching over and sipping some of her drink as well.

She shrugged, “just snapping for our future selves.” She giggled, tapping at her phone, “what's your username? I'll send you things!”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “I never use that app, though. It's trekkie4lyf.”

“Got it,” she said as she typed, “trekkie4life, you are gonna get so many notifications from me now.”

“Not like I don't already! You can't get enough of the Cisco, you have to talk to me all the time.” He teased her, now fully stealing her drink as Jesse showed up and took her seat back at the table, giggling after her performance.

Caitlyn feigned offense and tossed a peanut Cisco’s way as he drained the rest of her drink.

Jesse tossed one, too, with an added, “go sing, Ramon! Don't pretend you can't!”

The teasing and laughter went back and forth for awhile and the rest of the night tipped into blurry snippets until the morning. 

~

Cisco groaned as he finally came to, sprawled out in his bed with his clothes still on from the night before and a light headache. He shielded his eyes from the morning light with his arm as he tried to remember what exactly happened. The drinks had been flowing freely, the music was good… _Oh god, karaoke…_ he groaned again as he replayed snippets of his memory.

He shook his head and looked to his nightstand, where a glass of water, an advil, and his phone were laid out for him. _Drunk me is really conscientious. Wait, no, that was definitely Caitlyn._

After downing the medicine and water, he pulled off his pants and shirt, snuggling under the covers. Reaching for his phone he thanked all the gods that it was the weekend and he could take the day and just relax. As soon as the screen lit up, he was instantly anything but relaxed.

_Twenty. Five. Twenty-five snapchat notifications from… Brownies5Eva._ Cisco couldn’t help but think that was a strange username for Caitlyn. She always hated brownies. He shrugged to himself and opened the app, tapping the purple square and what followed confused the heck out of him.

A very pretty, very drunk girl with the most dazzling smile was looking bleary-eyed into the camera, while a strikingly handsome young man had his finger pointed at the phone, probably holding down the video button. “Hold this down or?” he heard the guy say as the girl laughed right before the video ended.

The next was a video of the girl’s arm as she held up a glass and made everyone clink glasses, another girl with an adorable short haircut and another handsome guy who looked like the first girl were sitting across the coffee table, raising their glasses as well.

A few selfie shots followed with tons of stickers and filters, a few pictures of the short-haired girl with the bumblebee filter on, a series of pictures of the possible brother each one getting closer until the last two were just of his nose. Finally, a few videos were taken, that Cisco had to admit were quite artfully done. The girl, who he learned her name was Iris through the various videos of shenanigans, made each of them stand in front of a tapestry as she pretended to take photos of everyone and actually took videos.

“Linda” was the caption under the short-haired girl, as she looked off into the distance artfully, then broke into giggles when she realized it was a video. “Wally” was the caption of the next one, the guy making a silly face and crossing his eyes before breaking into a huge smile.

“You” was the caption on the next one, as the fluffy haired handsome guy stood awkwardly in front of the tapestry. “No, Iris, whyyyy?” he whined, laughing still as she zoomed in on his face. Another few videos in the same setting followed. “You are so drunk right now, Iris,” the guy said laughing and flashing his huge bright smile. Cisco couldn’t help but smile along when he saw that grin. “You are too! Don’t lie!” The guy stuck out his tongue as he dropped down and slid under the tapestry, hiding from the video.

Cisco couldn’t help but smile at the gallery he just witnessed. Yet, he was still horribly confused at why he received all of these snapchats from this stranger.

Naturally, his curiosity got the best of him and he snapped back, sending a dark photo of his room with a giant, drawn-in question mark, the caption saying “who dis”.

~

“Barry, wake up,” Iris nudged him softly. He grumbled as he peeled open his eyes, pulling his comforter tighter to him.

Iris moved him over and climbed in the bed with him like they used to when they were little. He shared the covers as she got comfortable next to him, holding up her phone for him to see.

“You didn’t send me any snapchats, right?” she asked.

He just shook his head, yawning and wincing at his throbbing headache.

“Oh, god… I think… I might have sent all my snaps to a rando last night.” She cringed as she finished her sentence.

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He didn’t even remember what was taken the night before so he wasn’t too concerned.

“Why do you think that?” he mumbled softly.

“I have a new snap as of like 2 minutes ago, but you’ve been sleeping. Is this your user name?”

He looked up at the screen and giggled quietly, “No, mine is spelled like the actual word ‘life’. Who sent you that snap?"

Iris shrugged, “Let’s find out.”

They watched the dark picture come and go: the dark room didn’t reveal much to them, except a poster of Kill Bill Vol. 2 next to a larger poster of Spock. Most everything else was covered by the giant question mark.

Just then Barry’s phone went off. He answered it and quickly hung up, “Sales call. Holy shit!” He looked at his own notifications. “50 snaps from Iso.topher?”

The pair watched the snaps with confusion written all over their faces.

The first was a video of an adorable, long haired guy, slurping a drink at a bar, music in the background as he looked at his friends, smiling. “Go up there!” They heard the person taking the video say. The guy just shook his head with a smirk on, finishing the drink.

The next video was of the same guy rolling his eyes and standing up with great effort, looking back over his shoulder with a teasing, dramatic look. “Cisco! Get up there!” Barry couldn’t help but inwardly giggle at how cute the guy was. His sense of humor was very infectious and had Barry’s lips twitching into a smile.

Another handful of videos followed. Apparently, this guy, Cisco, went _up there_ and was now belting out some song Barry didn’t know, but _damn_. This guy had a set of pipes; even as drunk as he seemed to be Cisco was nailing all the notes and putting on a great show for the audience.

A few selfies followed of a pair of girls, making silly faces and voguing for the camera. The next pictures and videos were of the grand adventure home. Cisco twirling around the pole in the subway, looking suggestively into the camera as he dipped his head backwards and winked. Barry felt his cheeks go pink from the sight.

Finally, a few giggling videos ended the show as one girl guided Cisco into his room, “Come on now, ya big baby,” she said, half dragging him through the doorway. “You guys are just _such. Great. Friends._ ” he punctuated the last of his words with clapping hands. The final video was full of quiet snickering as the girl tried to film Cisco crawling in bed, but instead got a full panorama of his bedroom, Kill Bill and Spock poster included.

“It’s him!” Barry said excitedly at the end.

“Ya don’t say,” Iris said teasingly.

Barry shrugged and went to add a friend on snapchat, “What was the username you used?”

A few moments later, Barry added Cisco to his friends and sent him a chat message, <Hey, sorry about all of those snaps. They were supposed to go to me.>

He waited impatiently for a response.

~

Cisco’s heart skipped a beat when he got a message from ‘trekkie4life’. He knew instantly who this should be. Laughing at the chat message he responded, <They weren’t as embarrassing as mine were, I’m sure.>

<You sing really well. :)>

<Oh, god, no. I really did that last night?>

<I would say I had proof, but that’s not really how this thing works. Thankfully.>

Cisco didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to keep talking, but more importantly he wanted to see the guy. He thought about his response for awhile before finally sending a dark selfie, his face half covered by a blanket as he snuggled into his pillows. The caption read, “This is me hiding from my past decisions.”

Barry gasped a little when he saw a picture coming through. The excitement of a random cute guy just falling into his lap got the best of him as he opened the photo, Iris looking over his shoulder at the picture.

She gasped in his ear, “It _is_ him!”

Barry swatted her away, “Let me do this! I’m gonna be weird if I know you’re watching me.” He playfully nudged her out of the bed.

She scoffed in defiance and stole his favorite pillow. “Fine, Allen. You’ll be weird anyway, though.” She stuck out her tongue teasingly.

He returned the favor and waited until the door was closed before he ran a few fingers through his hair and snuggled into the sheets, sending Cisco a similar selfie to the one he received. “You and me, both.”

Cisco smiled brightly from the returned picture. The guy’s eyes were to die for and Cisco just wanted more. He pulled open the curtain above his head just slightly, letting in a small window of light. He took a selfie, squinting into the morning sun, running and hand through his hair, “Why can’t Sunday just be night time all day?”

Barry’s heart fluttered at the sight of Cisco in the morning light, his chocolate eyes brightening in the sun. He sent back a picture: his covers pulled down as he sat up a little more in bed, his t-shirt tight on his skin, “Cause then I couldn’t enjoy how great you look in the morning.” He panicked after sending it off, hoping he wouldn’t scare the guy away.

_Oh. My. God._ Cisco’s brain malfunctioned.  _How… how is this real? What do I do?!_

For a good 5 minutes, he had no idea what to say back. Finally, his brain kicked into gear. _Show ‘em what you got, Ramon._ Another selfie was sent off: Cisco positioned the camera next to him in bed, the covers pulled back to expose his bare chest, a little bit of hair falling and obscuring his eyes and part of his face, biting his lip for good measure.

_Damn_ . Barry thought, his blood rushing everywhere but his brain. He quickly sent off another photo: he slipped a hand under the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it up well past his belly button to show off his abs, biting his own bottom lip at the corner of the image.

Cisco buried his face in his pillow after getting that picture. _What is my life right now?_

Cisco kept the show going, flopping on his stomach, taking a selfie with his butt perked up, the covers only just covering him as he slipped a finger in between his lips.

Barry dropped his phone. Then scrambled to pick it up and replay the snap again. He couldn’t handle it any more. He typed a chat to Cisco, <Please tell me you live in Central City.>

Cisco worried his lip, unsure about divulging that information. But this guy… he was gorgeous, and seemed nice, and he liked Star Trek! It was too good to be true. He nearly pinched himself as his mind raced. _Should I meet him? Do I just let it fizzle? Is this dangerous? This is gonna be a great story one day._ _Uuuugh._ Heaving a big sigh, Cisco called his main counsel in life.

“Hello?”

“Caitlyn! I need your help! It’s urgent!”

He heard fumbling and a small gasp before, “Oh, god, what happened? Where are you? Do I need to bring my kit?”

“No! I’m fine! It’s this guy, Cait. What do I do?”

“A guy- what- who- Cisco… is this _really_ an emergency?”

“I never said it was an _emergency_ . I said it was _urgent_.”

A groan answered him. He quickly recounted the Snapchat Snafu, which he would continue to call it from that point on.

“He could be a murderer, Cisco. Or a human trafficker. Or hate puppies!”

He answered her with a honking laugh as he tossed in bed, wrapping himself further into his blankets. “What do I do? He’s so cute and apparently lives here! I can’t just pass this up!”

She sighed, then spoke to him, her voice slightly muffled as the sounds of teeth brushing came through the phone, “If you really must, then let’s go for coffee and invite him. That way if he’s super weird I got your back.”

“Uh, I only caught half of that plan but I’m ‘bout it. See you at Jitters in like 30 minutes!”

“Wha-” click.

~

“IRIS!” Barry whisper screamed, panicking as he ran into her bedroom and flung himself onto her bed.

He recounted the gist of their encounter, read her the most recent message of Cisco asking him for coffee at Jitters and waited for her sage advice.

“Do it.” No hesitation.

“Seriously?” Barry’s childhood stranger-danger education was showing.  

“Barry, this is so weird and random, but it’s too good of a story to pass up. Plus… he’s really hot.”

“I knooooow.” Barry whined, looking down at the most recent message on his phone, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Barry. I’ll go with you. Partly because I want to keep you safe and make sure this guy is legit, and mostly because I want to see this happen with my own eyes.” It was her turn to push him out of bed, giggling as he flopped to the ground then shot up.

“Fine, yeah, okay. I can do this.” He turned to leave in a hurry, hearing Iris jump up, too, as they scurried around to get ready.

~ 

“Why did I do this? This is so dangerous! ...but he's so cute! Do you think he's really gonna come? Should I ponytail? No, no ponytail. Do I buy his coffee?” Cisco tapped his foot uncontrollably.

Caitlyn sat across from him, sipping her tea with a small smile. “Just be yourself. Be cool.” She gestured flatly with her hand.

Cisco cocked his head to the side, sass written all over his face, “you know damn well that me and cool don't go together.”

Caitlyn giggled and kicked his leg playfully from under the table. “You'll be fine. You're awesome, so what's not to like?”

~

“Don't forget we need to get Dad a scone. He got so mad last time we went here and didn't bring him anything.” Iris stared down at her phone as they walked towards the coffee shop.

“Yeah. Mhm.” Barry was fidgeting, his hands going in and out of his pockets, checking the time, fixing his shirt, smoothing his hair.

Iris put her phone away and wrapped an arm around Barry's. “Stop worrying.”

“Wha- I'm not- I'm not worrying.” He took a deep breath to try and calm down.

“Mhm. Just don't forget to breath, Bar.” She pushed open the door and walked in behind him to make sure he wouldn't run away.

~

“Oh my **god** , he's here, Caitlyn. He's here! He came!” Cisco ducked further in his seat, trying to hide.

Caitlyn looked towards the door and her eyes went wide, “Cisco, you did not mention he was a model.”

“He is?! Wait, ugh, whatever. What do I do?”

“You don't have much of a choice. He's on his way over now.” Caitlyn smiled to them and gave a small wave as the pair walked over. The other girl was clearly pushing him forward, with great effort.

“Uh, um, hi?” Barry managed to get out.

Cisco finally sat up in his chair, combing his hair behind his ear. “Hey.” He already sounded breathless; this was bad.

“Hi! I'm Iris!” She reached out her hand towards Caitlyn, who gladly shook it.

“Caitlyn! I heard you guys had an eventful night.”

Iris sat next to her and started in on all the details of their drunken shenanigans. Barry sat in the seat next to Cisco and they smiled politely at one another, both blushing uncontrollably and still fidgeting. “Then Barry and Wally both tried to rearrange all the furniture so we could have a pillow fort. That did _not_ turn out very well.” The two girls giggled amongst themselves, pointedly leaving the other two out of the conversation.

Barry and Cisco both listened and laughed along, unsure of what to say to each other, yet still stealing glances. Caitlyn started telling Iris about their karaoke night and how they convinced Cisco to go up on stage.

Finally Barry spoke up, only to Cisco, allowing the others to continue their conversation. “I really meant it. When I said you sang well. Have you ever done a gig or anything?”

Cisco looked up to him with a nervous smile, “uh, no, not really. My brother and I used to do community shows or put on things for our friends, but that was a long time ago.”

“You should start up again. You really have a talent.” Barry smiled brightly to him.

Cisco couldn't help but smile back and bite his lip at the attention.

“Barry, could you get me a cappuccino, pretty please?” Iris asked, nudging him under the table with her foot.

“Uh, sure.” He moved to get up as Caitlyn spoke up.

“Cisco, would you mind getting me some more hot water for my tea?” She turned her head to the side in a horrible attempt at being subtle.

Cisco gave her a glare before getting up and getting in line with Barry. They didn't say anything for a few moments, each tapping and fidgeting in their own way. Finally, Cisco spoke up, “Sorry, if like… Those snaps were too much. I, uh, guess I still had some alcohol in my system this morning.” _Why did you even bring it up?_

Barry blushed a deep red at the mention of their heated snap exchange. “No! You, uh, you're, they were really good pictures. Are you like a model or something?”

Cisco scoffed and couldn't help a grin coming on, “what? No. That would be you, Barry.” His cheeks flushed as they scooted farther up in line.

“Oh, whatever.” Barry waved him off, wanting to steer the conversation away from himself. “So, Star Trek?”

“Dude…” Cisco gave him a serious look, “I'm obsessed. Like it's kind of scary.”

Barry laughed and nodded his head, “I grew up watching it with my foster dad. I actually haven't seen any of it in awhile.” An idea popped into his head, “um, would you want to maybe, have a marathon or something sometime?” He clasped his hands together as his heart jumped into his throat.

“What can I get for you?” The cheery barista called to them.

The pair scooted up and ordered, all the while Barry’s heart was thumping uncontrollably in his chest out of fear of what Cisco might say.

Meanwhile, Cisco was internally beaming with joy and nervousness as he tried to ‘keep it cool’.

Finally, while picking up their drinks at the end of the bar, Cisco finally spoke up. “That sounds like a great idea, actually. I have a nice set up at my place, I can cook you dinner.”

Barry grinned widely down at the shorter man, “Sounds like a date.”

Cisco definitely did _not_ make a squeaking noise at the D-word. Nope.

He blushed and smiled back, then nodded over to the girls who were still in deep conversation. “Maybe we should get back. Don't want to anger the women.”

Barry nodded, “dude, I don't know about Caitlyn, but Iris can be scary. Like in a good way, but still.

Cisco laughed and nodded back, “yeah, something tells me they're going to get along really well.”


End file.
